


sacrifice

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [185]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Drabble, Gen, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The deer had not been the first real animal Claudia had ever killed.





	sacrifice

The deer had not been the first real animal Claudia had ever killed.

Through the course of learning dark magic, hundreds of worms, larvae and other bugs had to be sacrificed, along with a bird once in a while. At first it had freaked her out, but she soon learned that it was completely natural and necessary. This way, the creatures were used in a beneficial way to the humans. And magic always made her feel powerful. She felt no remorse when it came to killing the bugs.

When it came to what she classed as a  _ real  _ animal though, the story was completely different.

She remembered the day her father had brought a tiny rabbit for the day’s session. She had been ten, and the little rabbit happily munched on his hay as he looked at Claudia with those cute, beady eyes, clearly filled with emotion.

The next second, her father had handed her a shining silver dagger, and ordered her to slay it, cut out its heart, and drain the life of the creature, to then turn it into dark magic.

She had been appalled, but was too scared to disobey her father. Tears had been streaming down her cheeks as she made her official first kill, but as the life left the innocent creature and then entered her body as pure power, she had  _ liked  _ it.

Over the years, many animals had been slain, but unlike the bugs, no matter how many times she did it, it never got any easier, because she was the one that blew out the candles of life in creatures that had years left.

Every time, she was reminded of the poor little rabbit she had killed that day. The deer was no exception.

She asked for its forgiveness, and then drew her dagger. She had to do it, for Soren. A sacrifice had to be made.


End file.
